Talk:Patch
Testing It started because of this, which no one replied to; I thought I might as well start and see how this will be going. The format will obviously be changed; I am just unsure on how to present it now (including archiving the news), and if we should keep it under the Domo Wiki namespace. Keeping track of what was added to DoMO lately (and in the past, if possible) is what is most important to me. I cannot say the GameTribe's section will be accurate since I play on Aeria. I'll be adding what I can find. --D-day 04:13, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Christmas During the time I spent on GT today, I did NOT find any Christmas Day Map. From this, it does not seem like it was implemented at all during Christmas. If it does appear at some point and is not mentioned in that thread, could someone post here or possibly get the article started on it? :3 ♦[[User:SSF|''SSF]] 02:13, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Redirection It makes more sense to have renamed it to patch, since there aren't "news" per se. Because the page Game News has been linked a few times on the Aeria forums, I feel it's better to keep the redirection rather than delete it. --'D.' (talk '·''' ) 18:32, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Date format Since it's being displayed on the main page as well, I've changed the GT date format to dd/mm/yyyy. Both the Aeria and GT versions will retain the yyyy/mm/dd format in the archives, but I figure it's fine for that one spot :3 →[[User:SSF|''SSF]] (talk) 11:24, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Events Events that are added should really only be the ones that are coded by Softstar, not hosted by the GMs (and also by players, if someone ever asks). It doesn't require a patch to have this event. --'D.' (talk '·''' ) 18:18, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Golden weapons for GT Weren't they already released? --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 15:17, 27 June 2009 (UTC) : No we really just got them this week, there was an event that had a gold wep as price but that was only for 1 person. We got the master wepons before the golden ones. --Roosje 15:50, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Page improvement There are a lot of old patches we got more than a year ago. Why don't "archivate" these onto specific pages (one for year or one for year and server for 2007 and 2008). This way, the patch page will be lighter. Maybe we need a "current event" section too for better looking. (just stupid ideas) --Akumi 13:06, 15 September 2009 (CET) :JMO, but the page doesn't seem to be particularly long to me. I tend to considered this page to be more of an archival one, with the subsection that shows up on the main page showcasing enough of the current content. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 13:56, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with this. The page isn't long per se, it's the coding that is long. For example, when you want to place a GameTribe news in the "past updates" section, you need to scroll down all the Aeria news. Patches sorted by year sound good to me, but I don't know if we should separate the servers. It's really about which presentation reads better and looks better. :For the "current event" section, do you mean to separate it from the patch article by having its own section on the main page? --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:37, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, I just mean a subsection of the patch page right under the last patch section. --Akumi 19:56, 15 September 2009 (CET) About server update without client update Hi SSF, I saw you recently reversed the 20th july patch for putting it as an add on from the previous update. By the past; on GT; we got "patch" without client update (only server update or IM update). Server update are a sort of patch (and can be applied server side with a patch). The fact GMs waited to announce the patch content after the server maintenance and after putting a "no patch" message is just a matter of policy or maybe a lazyness (the message was identical for 3 weeks or so if I remember well). Maybe this need to be reconsidered *hugs for the work* Side note : with this update, GT update content is fully implemented. =) Akumi 21:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :On GT, weren't the item mall updates through the patcher though? On Aeria though, I can't think of another instance where substantial content was added without a patch, so there's precedent to be set here :) The Almanac was likely included in a prior update (from looking at the UpdateLog, I want to say it was put in with the May 11th patch), the GMs just implemented the NPC. I never run the patcher unless they announce a patch, so it wasn't something they forgot to announce after the fact. I think there needs to be emphasis that we haven't had an actual patch since June, so maybe on the main page there can be a part that says "latest update" and "latest patch" for June 24 can be included. →[[User:SSF|SSF''']] (talk) 22:15, August 3, 2010 (UTC)